Dead-ends on water systems are a constant source of water quality problems. The water is not flowing and therefore becomes stagnant, and flushing is required. This is time consuming and inconsistent.
Also, new EPA regulations are calling for a minimum amount of chlorine to be present at all times at dead-ends. This requires flushing. Other new regulations are requiring that all water systems monitor and control the presence of “disinfectant by-products” (DBPs) within their water. These DBPs are potentially cancer-causing remnants of the chlorination process
Also, samples need to be taken within all water systems to meet EPA regulations. Many flushing systems have been invented over the years. Simple systems merely utilize a standpipe and a buried valve near the standpipe; workers periodically open the valve and flush the segment of the water system near the standpipe. Others use automatic systems which flush periodically or which flush based on sensed water quality. Still others flush continuously at a low rate. Some flushing systems flush to the ground, while others discharge into a sewer. Some water systems require periodic testing of the water while others do not. Installing a flushing system initially is time-consuming and expensive. The problem, however, is that the user does not know at time of installation what water quality issues may be faced at this location in the future.